Best Friends!
by SakineSamus
Summary: No one knew Pikachu was a girl, except for Link. Contains beastiality one-sided. Based on a cute video on youtube. one/shot


**Note:** This was inspired by an animation on youtube of Pikachu and Link. I think I'm beginning to like this pairing, as weird as it sounds. o.O

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BRAWL OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER.**

No one knew I was a girl. The first moment I entered the competition, everyone labeled me as male. All except for one Smasher. With his silly green tunic and his die-hard grin, he lent out a loving hand and ever since then, warm, fuzzy feelings blanketed my very being.

Yes, I knew right then I was in love. But how can I capture the heart of a tall, handsome elf whose title is well-known and famous, while I was merely a little yellow rodent who had a reputation of a foul temper? So I'm adorable, but it doesn't cut the fact that my feelings for him is considered beastiality. Oh boy, I just want him now!

Yesterday, late at night, the girls gave me a hair-cut. The Mushroom Princess made sure my fur was nicely trimmed, while Zelda added her very own touch-ups with cute hair-clips and ribbons. Even Samus, whom I used to assume as cold and distant, jumped in.

"What's the occasion?" Peach asked, batting her eyes curiously. Too bad I couldn't answer her. I can not speak their language, so I merely laughed and squealed.

I was hoping Link would notice today the new hair-cut. With a friendly hug from my friends, Peach fulfilled her last duty and slipped me into a pink little dress. It was incredibly adorable. How I wanted to impress him with it! But I tripped every single time I moved, so unfortunately, I had to ditch it.

Now I happily tumble down the stairs, wondering if you will notice my new hair-cut. I beam at Red, who is going up the stairway.

"Wait! Pikachu!" he calls out to me. I halt midway the stairs. He leans over to hand me a pink flower.

"Zelda told me to give this to you," he smiles and nestles it near my ear.

"Pikachu!" I squeal in satisfaction and dash off once more. Link and I always meet at the same place; outside of the Smash Mansion around the grassy meadow, underneath a large tree.

My button eyes spot him standing and staring at the cloudy skies.

"Pika-pika!!!" I squeal and run even faster. Gracefully, he turns around and sees me springing into his arms. Probably with years of practice, he manages to hold onto me as his back falls onto the ground. Lovingly, I begin licking and nuzzling the side of his cheek.

"I knew you'd be here," Link chuckles and gets up. His eyes are amethyst, his hair is pure silk or gold, and his voice is so soothing. My cheeks begin to grow red, and I mean even redder than they usually are. In my heart though, I know we'll never be together. How I wish I could say the words unspoken! The pounding in my heart won't stop, and I can't live without seeing you.

Just the two of us, we traveled all over the place, farther apart from each other. He still hadn't noticed my hair-cut, which makes me a little sad. All of a sudden, droplets of rain begin to fall down from the sky.

I sigh, realizing I had not paid attention to the weatherman. My fur is becoming damp. I turn to see Link folding out a dark blue umbrella from his utility belt.

"Aww, would you like to share the umbrella with me?" he grins and folds out the umbrella. Sheepishly, I nod, careful not to show my burning face. On one hand, the umbrella is occupied in it. With his other free arm, he scoops me up and begins to hold me.

I was shocked, as my heart began to race even faster.

Him holding me in his one arm with the umbrella over the two of us made me melt instantly, aside from the cold. I was close enough to feel his warm breath.

"We should head back to the Mansion, huh?" he remarked and tread on. I would have responded, but my loving thoughts preoccupied me at the moment.

This is a memory I always want to remember. Even if we aren't meant to be, I still like being with you. Underneath the large umbrella, while you holding me. I know you don't like me that way, but these little moments are enough to melt my heart! If only I could confess to you, but I can't. Now that you entered my life, I don't ever want you to go!

_You are my best friend. I whisper 'I love you' into your ears... In my dreams._


End file.
